The long-term goal of this proposal is to establish a formal program between Towson University (TU) and both Baltimore City Community College (BCCC) and the Community College of Baltimore County- Catonsville (CCBC) that will enhance transfer and retention of minority students to the completion of their B.S. degree in an area that will allow them to pursue careers in the biomedical sciences. BCCC is an open access, two-year, state-sponsored institution with a majority of students who are Baltimore City residents (85%), African-American (82%), and female (75%). CCBC is also an open access, two-year, state sponsored institution. The inclusion of CCBC allows for more diversity in the program from a gender perspective (CCBC 42% male), a minority perspective (CCBC includes both African American and Hispanic students) and from a geographic perspective (to include Baltimore County). TU is a four-year comprehensive state-sponsored university with a minority student population of 16%. The specific aims of this program are to (i) Increase program awareness at BCCC in order to ensure that qualified students are directed to the program; (ii) Initiate a program with CCBC to increase the diversity and number of Baltimore area minority students involved in the program; (iii) Increase program awareness at TU to change stereotypical expectations of students and the program; (iv) Provide for an active and supportive academic program for students (including tutoring, peer mentoring, summer research experiences, faculty mentoring teams for each students, and annual evaluations of the program by an outside program evaluator); and, (v) Provide students with the skills and capacity required to succeed at TU and post-graduate education and careers. Each cohort of students will be carefully advised academically so that they enter TU with true junior status by completing many of the Biology core courses and most of the General Education requirements. Experience gained through the first two years of this grant have led to the following changes in this renewal: the inclusion of a more formalized assessment program; the inclusion of CCBC to increase diversity and applicant pool; and the incorporation of a general education course in the first semester of the program where students will be exposed to preparing oral and written scientific presentations (credit earned will count toward B.S. degree upon transfer to TU).